


When I First Met You

by voix



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voix/pseuds/voix
Summary: A oneshot of Grima's thought process of when he met and got to know my summoner Noah. Somewhat of a preview to a longer fic I'm writing





	When I First Met You

_ When I first met you _

_ I saw you as nothing more than another worm _

__ __ _ I struck at you without a second thought _

_ But you could not be harmed _

_ I challenged your invincibility _

_ Your authority meant nothing to me _

_ Yet you opened your arms to me despite the fear I saw in your eyes _

__ _ You learned of my deeds _

__ __ _ You learned of what kind of monster the world made me _

_ Still you accepted me _

__ _ I hated you for that _

_ You helped me strengthen powers beyond your understanding _

__ __ __ _ You saw me as arrogant _

_ I saw you as beneath me _

__ __ __ __ _ Word of my reputation spread _

_ Those so called ‘heroes’ shunned me _

__ _ But not you _

__ __ _ You said my past doesn't define me _

__ __ __ _ It left me confused _

_ Why were you so nice to me? _

__ __ _ When we looked upon the stars that night you made a wish _

__ __ __ _ When you looked upon me I made a wish as well _

__ _ I wished to understand my conflicting feelings surrounding you _

_ When we came face to face with the king of flame you foolishly put yourself at risk _

__ __ _ In a moment of madness I threw myself between you and him _

__ __ __ _ The flames seared my flesh _

__ __ __ __ _ But what hurt most was the look in your eyes _

_ I could not die _

__ _ Our contract kept me alive _

__ __ _ You sat by my bedside _

__ __ __ _ Tears streaming down your face _

__ _ You begged and pleaded to the heavens for my recovery _

__ __ _ I would have laughed at that irony if I could _

__ __ __ _ When I awoke you burst into tears _

_ Then you uttered three words that pierced my soul _

**** **** **** **** **** **** **_I love you_ **

__ _ In that moment I felt something new _

__ __ __ __ __ _ Tears _

_ I was crying _

_ When I first met you _

__ __ __ _ I never thought I would say _

__ __ __ __ __ __ **_I love you, too_ **

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I was struck with the idea to stack each line on a different indent to to kind of show how scattered Grima's thoughts were over something so foreign to him


End file.
